On the Run
by kraziecheetah
Summary: I am really bad at Summary's, but its about these twins that are dating Chavo Guerrero and Dave Batista. They get theirselfs into trouble. Parings: Belle OC &Dave Batista, Shaul OC and Chavo Guerrero, and Stacy Keibler and Randy Orton.
1. Introduction

First off, this is my first story. Please read and review and tell me if I should continue. On in the story I begin writing what people are saying different. Please tell me if it is getting annoying, and I will try and write it as it is in the beginning. The story is in Belle's POV, so when I write "me" or "I" I am talking about Belle. Anyways, here ya go!

"I thought you said you're shift ended at midnight." Dave said as he leaned against the bar while looking at his watch, which now read 12:55. "It was, but some people called in sick, so I have to cover their shift, plus, I thought you said you would be here at 11:50, what happened?"I said. "Well, things ran a little late on Smackdown."

Hi, my name is Isabelle, but people call me Belle. I have a twin sister names Shaul. We practically do everything together. We have the same jobs, go almost everywhere together. Anyways, we have black hair that is a little below shoulder length, brown eyes, and average height and weight. We just turned 22. We both work as bartenders at a club at night, and work at Burger King in the day, and are both dating WWE wrestlers. I am dating Dave Batista, and sissy is dating Chavo Guerrero.

"Look who's coming in" Said Dave. I look at the door and see Shaul and My long time enemies, Eric and Anthony.

Well, well. Look who we have here, our favorite bartender. What do you say about getting us some free drinks, hun?" said Eric

I look at the clock, which now reads 1:00. "I'd say my shift is over." At that, sissy and I got out of the bar and went to the dance floor with out boyfriends to look for Stacy and Randy.

Randy: What's up?

Shaul: Nothing much, just trying to get away form Eric and Anthony. Those guys get on my nerves.

Stacy: They get on everyone's nerves, just try to ignore them.

We danced for a while. Stacy got tired and she sat down for a little bit. Eric came up to her and started flirting with her. She told him to quit and go away, but he wouldn't

"Eric, STOP!"

"No, come here."

"No Eric, you're drunk, you don't know what you are doing."

"Oh, I know what I want and its..."

About that time, Randy came up behind him, turned. Him around and punched him. Eric Punched Randy back, and they started to fight.

Dave: You guys stop, someone is calling the police!"

We heard sirens. We all left, got in our cars, and drove home without looking back.

Well, what do ya think? Im going to put up 3 chapters to get it going good. Please read all 3 chapters and tell me what ya think. If ya like it, I will write more. I promise it is better as it goes on. I have had this story in my head for a while, but am just writing it, I promise it gets better! Thanks!


	2. The Day Job

The next day we all got up late, so obviously me and sissy were late to work. Where as the other 4 work at the WWE . They don't have to go in as early as we do. Yeah, we used to be divas at the WWE, but they got new divas, and we were not needed anymore, soo...

But back on track. So we got to work late, which was at Burger King unfortunately, so our boss wasn't to happy about that, So we tried hard to be on our BEST behavior, but...

Me: next in line please.

No one came.

Me: a little more aggravated this time I said next in line please!"

Old Lady: Oh, im sorry, my ears don't work as good as they used to anymore.

Me: Its ok, welcome to burger King, what can I get for you today?

Lady:blank stare

Me:clears throat Excuse me, im talking to you, what can I get for you!

Lady: Oh, im sorry, im just looking at the menu and I didn't even hear you. Umm... Where are your Big Mac's?

Me: Maybe you didn't hear me very well, I said welcome to BURGER KING, McDonald sells Big Mac's

Lady, Oh, ok. So how much are they?

Me:really aggravated OK, we are Burger King, not McDonalds! We don't sell Big Mac's because we are Burger King...

Shaul: looks over from register stupid people, Next!

Me: Plus, what is a lady your age eating a Big Mac? Huh, huh?

Boss: Belle, Shaul, My office, NOW!

Ok, so we had a bad day.


	3. Oh My Gosh!

"You two both got fired? How do you do that?" Dave said as him and Randy Drove up to pick me and sissy up from work.

Randy: yeah, how DO you do that? You got that freaky twin thing going on.

Shaul: Oh, shut up! So we had a bad day, things couldn't get any worse.

Me: at least we hope things wont. So, what are we doing today?

Dave: going to the club. You two need to have a good time and forget about work.

Me: Easy for you to say.

Dave: Anyway, we don't have to work for the next 3 days.

Shaul: Yeah! Lets go!

At the club...

We were having a good time. We danced for a while, then we got some drinks and went to an empty pool table and began to play.

Stacy: and you wanna know the best news? I don't see Eric and Anthony yet.

Eric: coming up behind her Think again Babe. Why don't you and me finish what we started last night?

Stacy: in your dreams!

Randy: Back off buddy!

Me: Guys, please don't fight! I don't want to get into anymore trouble.

Stacy, yeah, if you are gonna fight, at least go outside in the back so no one will see you.

Eric: Wanna go?

Randy: After you.

Randy, Eric and Anthony left. The rest of us tried to play pool, but, curiosity got the best of us and we went out back to see what was going on. When we got there, we saw Eric and Anthony with a gun pointed to Randy Dave and Chavo told us to be quiet, they came up behind Eric and Anthony and kicked them and did this wrestling move on them, and their guns flew out of their hands. Me and sissy grabbed them and pointed them toward Eric and Anthony.

Dave: Wooo, Babe's, put those down, lest not take it that far.

Me: Leave me alone, im gonna shoot them.

Stacy: Please baby, don't!

Shaul: But he's been bothering you, if we shoot them, no one will have to mess with them ever again!

Put them down! You two are drunk!

Me: If you guys don't wanna be here then leave, but we are gonna shoot them.

Randy: DON'T

BANG BANG

Eric and Anthony fell dead.

Sirens

Me and sissy: Oh... My...Gosh!


	4. I Cant Go To Jail

Im soooo sorry. I was trying to put the little star thingwhen they are thinking things, and stuff like that, but it don't show up. Im trying to do dashes this time. If the dashes don't work, I'll try somethin else. Wackydiaper, are these chapters more of what you were talking about?

Well, here is the story.

Chavo's POV.

So, its 3:10 am, everyone is surprisingly asleep, but I cant. Well, to fill you in on what happened after the shooting, Belle and Shaul passed out , we carried them to the car, and drove to big Dave's house, which by the way is very nice. We tried to calm down. After a while, everyone fell asleep except for me. I don't want to go to jail, I cant! How much time does an accomplice serve anyway? Well, I thought about leaving the country, but I cant leave without Shaul, and Shaul cant leave without Belle, Etc. I wish everyone was awake to talk about what we should do. Well, maybe there is something on TV.

-Chavo turns on the TV and the news comes on.-

News Announcer: In other news, 2 bodies have been found shot to death behind a local club. 23 year old Eric Van and 22 year old Anthony Green. No one knows who killed the boys yet, but police are questioning people who were at the club to see if anyone saw the boys with someone, and police are also seeing if there are any surveillance camera's in the spot of the shooting. We will keep you updated.

Dave: No way!

Shaul: Oh my goodness, what are we gonna do?

Stacy: I told you not to shoot them! They are not worth going to jail for!

Shaul: We gotta run away. We cant get caught

Randy: We can run. If we do, they will know its us.

Chavo: At least if we run, they will have a harder time finding us.

Belle: That's not exactly true. They can trace us down.

Stacy: I say we run. All in favor...

-knocks at the door.-

"Open up, it's the Police!"


	5. Getting Caught

-whispering-

Belle: Oh my gosh guys, what are we gonna do?

Stacy: Hide!

Police: If you don't open up, we will break the door down!

Shaul: If we hide, they will still find us.

Chavo: Ok guys, listen.

-outside the door-

Police 1: I can hear talking.

Police 2: Me too.

Police 3 and 4: Break it down.

-Police break down the door only to find 4 people.-

-while handcuffing them-

Police 2: what are the other 2 members?

Group: I don't know.

Police 3: You have the right to remain silent...

-in jail-

Shaul and Belle are in one cell and Randy and Dave are in another.

Shaul: How are we gonna do this?

Dave: Just Wait till night time.

Belle What are we gonna do till then?

Randy Rest up!

They all lay down and try to sleep. Everyone except for Dave.

-Dave-

How are we gonna do this? I don't want to do this. The WWE means everything to me. If I run, I cant wrestle with the WWE anymore. I just got the world title. I am supposed to be an influence. I cant to this. It will never work. I am trying to be the strong one. The one who thinks everything will turn out ok, but for some reason, I have a feeling everything will turn out horribly wrong.

- Dave holds back a tear and lays down and try's to sleep.-

That night, sirens ring out from the jail. Police are running around to try and find the missing inmates, but its too late, they are already gone.


End file.
